1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for radially controlling a rail vehicle and a method for achieving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In bogies with radial control, the ends of the wheel set or wheel set bearings of a wheel set which are mounted in the bogie frame or vehicle body must be adjusted in the longitudinal direction. This adjustment can take place passively by means of longitudinal forces occurring in bends or actively by means of actuation elements using external energy or by means of mechanical transmission of geometric movements in the vehicle occurring in bends.
In systems with active control, actuation elements with hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical actuation energy, which are installed instead of the wheel set driving rods, are used to adjust the wheel set bearings. This has the disadvantage that the entire tensile force and braking force is directed via these actuation elements, for which reason they have to be made correspondingly strong, which is costly. In addition, it is absolutely necessary for safety reasons that when there is a failure of the actuation elements, of the actuation element control or of the power supply to the actuation elements a defined position is reliably assumed automatically. When there is mechanical active or passive actuation via linkages, the full tensile forces and braking forces must also be directed via the linkage, which requires a correspondingly strong configuration and is also costly.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a cost-effective device for radially controlling a rail vehicle.